BaschPenelo Drabbles
by AshmandaLC
Summary: 18 different drabble subjects, all pertaining to Basch/Penelo


A series of Basch Penelo Drabbles. Hope you enjoy.

1. Airborn:

Flying in The Strahl was indeed a wonderful experience, but it didn't hold a candle compared how lighter than air she made him feel when they kissed.

2. Easy:

Watching him walk away with Larsa was the hardest thing she knew she'd ever have to do. Though, when they met again a year later, running to throw herself in to his arms was most naturally the easiest.

3. Talking:

They'd kept in touch through letters as though nothing were amiss, so when he and Larsa came to Dalmasca for a ball Queen Ashelia was hosting, it was nothing for them to pick up right where they left off.

4. Friends:

_Hi, I'm Penelo._ She said nervously, looking at the man that had been labeled a traitor. She smiled, holding her hand out. He took it gently, bringing it to his lips to kiss it softly before bowing to introduce himself. _And I am Basch fon Ronsenburg, Captain of the Order._ He smiled when he saw she was blushing. She spoke: _So...are we gonna be friends?_ He nodded. It seemed like a good place to start.

5. Ruby:

He was entranced by the sparkling gems that were attached to practically every part of her dancer's costume. What he didn't see was her smile of victory, as the gems were there for that very purpose.

6. Horror:

She woke one night, crying and screaming. Everyone else woke too, but only one bothered to hold her tightly, warmly telling her it was all over; that he would drive the nightmares away too, like he drove the monsters away from the battlefield.

7. Tragedy:

She watched him walk away slowly after his brother's death. He was terribly confused and at odds with himself. She followed him, stood next to him, and slowly wrapped her arms around him as they both let tears fall silently. Tragedy took it's toll on everyone, it seemed. Even the lion-hearted ones.

8. Onyx:

The deep black color of his armor was a change to the usual she saw him in, but..._Mmmm,_ She thought. Black suited him too.

9. Appetite:

He watched in awe, as the Dalmascan orphans ate their fill and possibly two other's as well. How in the _World_ did they fit all that in there?

10. Silver:

On a lucky day off, they had decided to swim at the Phon Coast. She saw a glint coming from something on his person, and creeped up slowly to him, reaching her hand out to touch it. A beautiful silver bird, wings spread. _It keeps me safe, _his warm, low voice told her. She made a mental note to thank his protector while he wasn't looking.

11. Gold:

He helped as she made their supper, looking down occassionally when a flash of light would reach his peripheral vision. She caught him looking. _It was my mother's_, she said simply. He only nodded, reaching up to run his fingers along his on personal trinket. He understood all too well about wanthing something, anything to remind him of home.

12. Hair:

She always had to help him romove the tangles and debris from the day out of his hair. She thought nothing of it. So when she was having a prticularly difficult day with her own, she was surprised to feel two strong hands take her brush from her hands; see two long legs stretch out on either side of her; hear his voice tell her to just relax and he'd take care of it all.

13. Muscle:

He laughed as he watched the two youngest argue over who had grown more muscle since the beginning of their journey. He decided to settle it. He walked up to them, one arm stretched out. They both stared in awe as he flexed one muscular arm, telling them both they had a while to go. What he didn't see was the blush covering her face as not-so-clean thoughts came across her mind of what she wanted to do with those arms wrapped around her.

14. Elderly:

_Hey, Old Lady! Tell us about the Dancer and her Knight again!_ A child seated himself next to his friends at her feet. She smiled. She toyed with her wedding band, a silver bird with outstretched wings, as she retold the epic story of royalty, love and death. She wondered if they ever thought it to be as true as she knew it was.

15. Chocobos:

She tried again to get on it, but the damn bird just wouldn't hold still. She growled before she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up, she saw his face smiling down at her. _Care to share a ride with me, instead?_ he asked, his eyes laughing at her. She grinned, taking his hand and lifting her self up infront of him on the chocobo.

16. Dance:

The first time he saw her dance was at night around the campfire. Vaan played some sort of tinkling instrument, making a beat. He asked Ashe to participate, hitting her hands against her knees to add more to the music. Balthier clapped in time with it, while Fran just watched quietly. Penelo smiled softly, eyes closed as she twirled around the fire, arms moving gracefully. Even now, as he watches her dance with their three year old son, he is in awe of her movements.

17. Fever:

She sat quietly next to his bedroll in the tent as he slept. She would occassionally take a damp rag to his face, wiping it clean from the sweat. His hand reached up slowly, caressing her face as his eyes opened slowly. _I'm better._ He said, and all she could do was smile and nod, running her hand over his forehead.

_**OR**_

17. Fever:

He dabbed the cool cloth on her head again as she mumbled for another hallucination to go away. He frowned, gripping her hand and squeezing gently. She cried softly, grabbing his hand with her other one. _Make it stop, Basch. Please, make it go away._ He shuddered in his breaths, leaning down to kiss her forehead softly. As he sat back up, he looked at her. She smiled softly. _Thank you._ Then she was out again.

18. The Rains:

He watched from an overhang as she danced and twirled, the rain bouncing off her form to ground below. It was truly something magical to see, and it brought him a new found love for the Giza Rains.


End file.
